Users of computing devices often receive documents through various channels. For example, documents can be received as attachments to email messages, by downloading the documents from an internet location, or by capturing an image of the document using a camera. The process of manually sorting these documents and transferring them to a storage system can be time-consuming. For this reason, many documents are not stored in a logical or useful manner, and cannot be located when they are needed.